senshi
by kuroshishi
Summary: que hubiese pasado si tobi hubiese secuestrado a nuestro héroe esa noche en la que el kiuby ataco?NO yaoi, rated k por los momentos
1. Chapter 1

**Senshi**

Nos encontramos en una patio bastante amplio, donde podemos ver a 4 personas él se trataba de la familia namikase-uzumaki, la familia namikase-uzumaki está compuesta por 5 personas, el hokage namikase minato, mejor conocido como el kiroi senko, el hombre más fuerte de toda konoha, tenía unos 30 años, uzumaki kushina mejor conocida como la habanero sangrienta, tenía unos 30 años, y sus dos hijos menma uzumaki namikase y natsuki uzumaki namikase.

Menma tenía unos 10 años, pelo rojo al igual que su madre ojos violetas, media unos 165 cm, luego estaba natsuki que tenía la misma edad que menma, pelo rubio como su padre, ojos de color violeta como su madre y media unos 1.60 cm

Pero falta alguien falta un integrante de esta familia, donde estaba nadie lo sabía, después de todo, el día del parto de kushina, sucedió algo inesperado para todos, hubo un intruso, que se presentó así mismo como el legendario madara uchiha, buscaba la liberación del kiuby para causar el fin de konoha, cosa que logro, más o menos ya que logro liberar al kiuby pero no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, debido a la magnífica actuación de minato que logro detener al intruso y liberar al kiuby de su control, de kushina por lograr retener al kiuby a pesar de su estado y de hiruzen sarutobi que se sacrificó para poder sellar al kiuby con el shikki fuin, dividió al kiuby en tres partes el chakra yang se lo dio al segundo hijo, el ying se lo dio a natsuki y la mente o la consciencia de la bestia se la dio a kushina

Pero el cuento no termina, el intruso que a duras penas había huido de minato aprovecho el calor del momento para tomar a uno de los hijos de minato

-no me iré de aquí sin algo, nos volveremos a ver yondaime hokage- dicho eso el intruso huyo tele transportándose, lo único que pudo hacer minato y kushina mientras se llevaban a su hijo fue arrodillarse, su chakra estaba demasiado desgastado

-mierdaaa porque porque si solo hubiese sido más rápido si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido esto no hubiese pasado, lo siento kushina te e fallado no pude protegerlos- kushina abraso al rubio que se quedó sorprendido por eso el esperaba que kushina lo apalearía por no poder proteger a su hijo-idiota lamentándonos no lograremos nada solo tenemos que levantarnos y arreglar este desastre recuerda que eres el hokage recuerda que tenemos a jiraiya el nos puede ayudar a buscar no importa cuánto tiempo pase lo encontraremos recuerda que eres el hokage el ninja más fuerte- dijo kushina llorando –tienes razón kushi-chan por eso es que te amo tanto-

Y nos encontramos en el patio de los namikase uzumaki minato estaba mirando al cielo –que pasa minato-kun- dijo la pelirroja al rubio que se encontraba pensativo-aaaa solo estaba pensando en naruto kushi-chan-

 **En otro lugar de las naciones elementales**

Vemos a un niño rubio de ojos azules que parecía medir unos 1.73 cm, estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, se le veía muy enojado después de todo su padre lo había mandado a buscar experiencia en combate durant años diciéndole que no volviera hacia a el a menos que se aprendiera algo en combate

-estúpido padre porque me tiene que mandar al mundo a buscar experiencia si él sabe que estoy más que listo para heredarle- dicho esto el rubio siguió su camino

Hacia donde se dirigía eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo de senshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Senshi**

El valle del fin, un sitio histórico, después de todo en este lugar se dio la colosal batalla a muerte entre hashirama senju y su amigo madara uchiha al empezar dicha batalla el campo no eran nada más que árboles y árboles y al finalizar la batalla se había creado en gran valle del fin y para conmemorar dicho acontecimiento se crearon las estatuas de madara y hashirama.

Pero volviendo a la actualidad, en la cabeza de madara uchiha se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una camisa negra, con unos monos azul oscuro, unas sandalias negras, tenía vendas alrededor de sus muñecas y una espada en su espalda.

-tal y como dijo papa este sitio es increíble- el chico se quedó un rato mirando los alrededores la verdad era una vista increíble, el valle del fin era simplemente impresionante.

-Me pregunto cuál sería el regalo que me prometió mi padre si podía seguirle el ritmo en una pelea cuando volviera- dijo el rubio al aire, pero en el fondo de su mente pensaba si podría seguirle el ritmo a su padre después de todo su padre era una verdadera bestia a la hora de pelear.

-bueno supongo que ya tengo que irme- y dicho eso el chico desapareció en un sunshin.

Konoha

Casa namikase-uzumaki

Son la 12 de la noche y en la casa namikase en encontramos a minato sentado en un mueble se le veía preocupado, estaba pensando en naruto, en lo débil que había sido esa noche, que por su culpa, naruto estaba en algún lugar con ese sujeto, esa persona que se hacía llamar madara uchiha.

Tan profundo eran sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba lentamente esa persona lo abrazo por la espalda-mina-kun ya es muy tarde tienes que dormir o mañana llegaras tarde a la torre del hokage- le dijo la pelirroja –ya se kushi-chan es que estaba pensando en Nar- -naruto- le interrumpió rápidamente kushina, minato se le quedo mirando con una cara tonta después de unos segundos se sonrojo y se empezó a sobar la nuca.

-jejeje parece que soy muy predecible-dijo el rubio –mina-kun sé que extrañas mucho a naruto yo también lo extraño pero no podemos hacer nada ni el mismo jiraiya a podido localizar a ese sujeto- minato se quedó pensativo, era verdad lo que decía su amada esposa, ni su sensei que era conocido por ser una persona con muchas redes de espionaje a través de las naciones elementales lo había podido encontrar , y como si fuera poco después del secuestro de naruto se supo que habían asesinado al amekage, la cosa se había puesto muy tensa entre la naciones después de todo había alguien capaz de matar a un hombre como hanzo hattori o mejor conocido como ``hanzo de la salamandra´´ alguien capaz de luchar contra los tres legendarios sannin y humillarlos, el hecho de que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a hanzo causo pavor entre las aldeas.

Y como si fuera poco jiraiya le había hablado sobre una profecía la cual decía `` **hijo del rayo y del remolino, de joven cargara una gran responsabilidad, y protegerá al mundo de la diosa conejo y lograra la tan ansiada paz´´** eso le había dicho jiraiya con hijo del rayo y del remolino era obvio que se trataba de kushina y de él, con de joven cargara con una gran responsabilidad no sabía muy bien a que se refería pero imagino que se trataba del kiuby, sobre proteger al mundo de una diosa no lo había terminada de entender, pero lo más importante era que según decía la profecía uno de sus hijos conseguiría la paz.

Y después vino la duda, ¿cuál de sus hijos sería el de la profecía? Pues no lo sabía, pero lo más probable según él y jiraiya era menma y según kushina era natsuki, pero también estaba la lejana opción de que fuera naruto.

Jiraiya le había hablado sobre un grupo llamado akasuki, grupo que estaba compuesto por shinobis rango S, cuál era su objetivo nadie lo sabía, lo único que se sabía era que estaban, haciendo misiones a diferentes aldeas para recolectar dinero.

Algo que le causo mucho dolor de cabeza fue la masacre del clan uchiha, Los el clan uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado para obtener el poder de konoha, al parecer el líder del clan uchiha, fugaku y sus consejeros estaban hartos de que ningún uchiha fuese nombrado hokage y decidieron tomar el control de konoha, cosa que hubiesen logrado de no ser por su capitán ambu más fiel a konoha, itachi uchiha, el hijo de fugaku.

Itachi se dio cuenta que el plan de su padre tomaría muchas vidas inocentes, fue un dilema para él, decirle al hokage al respecto o apoyar a su padre, pero el decidió que la voluntad del fuego ardía más fuerte en el, que la maldición del odio.

Itachi le pidió personalmente a minato que le permitiera poder encargarse de su clan, y luego el huiría de konoha para que fuese catalogado como un ninja renegado rango S para poder unirse a los akasuki y servirle de espía a konoha.

Minato estaba sorprendido, sabia de la lealtad de itachi hacia la aldea pero no sabía que su lealtad llegase al punto de mandar toda su vida a la mierda por el bien de konoha, le pregunto si estaba seguro, y la única respuesta que recibió fueron una mirada llena de decisión, lo único que pidió a cambio de mandar toda su vida a la mierda fue que su hermano viviera, minato acepto después de todo no podía negarle ese deseo a itachi.

Itachi lo hiso masacro a casi todo el clan uchiha los mato a todos excepto a su hermano, como había prometido se fue de la aldea y se unió a akasuki y desde entonces itachi le estaba mandando mensajes con información sobre los miembros de akasuki y por supuesto, el objetivo de akasuki.

Minato se preocupó mucho cuando leyó del mensaje de itachi que akasuki pretendía capturar a todos los bijus, eso significaba que algún día vendrían por menma, natsuki y kushina, decidió que era hora de preparar a sus hijos para lo que venía.

Pero lo que más hiso que se preocupara era que según itachi, uno de los miembros de la organización, tenía el sharingan y usaba una máscara en espiral, entonces los supo, ese era el hombre que buscaba, el hombre que había raptado a naruto, entonces la imaginación empezó a jugar en su contra, ¿quién podía negarle que uno de esos miembros no era naruto?, el mismo itachi no sabía el aspecto de todos los miembros de akasuki, solo había sido capaz de darle información de sasori, kisame y deidara hasta el momento solo tenían información sobre ellos, el simple hecho de pensar, que tal vez su propio hijo era el enemigo, y que tal vez el seria el que viniese a capturar a menma a natsuki y a kushina, nada más de pensar eso, le daban escalofríos.

Pero volviendo al momento minato estaba junto con kushina abrazados en el sofá-es que cada vez que pienso en el me siento tan inútil kushi-chan no pude hacer nada por el aquel día, fui un inútil- dijo minato con unas lagrima en su ojo derecho –mina-kun sé que algún día lo volveremos a ver y por fin esta familia estará completa- dijo la pelirroja al rubio que se le quedo mirando a los ojos y no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios, beso que kushina respondió, lentamente el beso fue tomando intensidad, al punto empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, minato no perdió el tiempo y bajo su mano por la espalda de kushina, llegando a sus caderas y tomando su gran culo, cosa que kushina respondió con un gemido y mordiéndose los labios.

-mina-kun vámonos para nuestro cuarto que nos pueden escuchar los niños-dicho eso kushina se levantó del sofá y empezó a subir por las escaleras bamboleando su trasero haciendo que minato quedase hipnotizado con su manera de mover su tarsero, en el pasillo hacia el cuarto kushina decidió bajarse un poco sus pantalones mostrando un poco de su trasero a minato y entro al cuarto, minato apresurándose llego al cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado para que los niños no los escucharan.

Y señoras y señores aquí se acabó el capítulo de Senshi.


End file.
